Someday We Will
by Black Tofu
Summary: berawal dari penampilan Sasuke dan Naruto di Festival universitas di musim gugur, Hinata mulai mengagumi Sasuke. tapi saat mereka bertemu kembali, Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain! ' Typos! / drama-queen banget , / OOC / SasuHina / T / re-make story


**[remake fanfic saya yang berjudul sama, semoga suka^^]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Festival musim gugur...**

**Saat itu tatapan kami bertabrak saling melihat...**

**Seolah waktu itu ruang waktu diantara kita berhenti...**

**Dan senyuman itu...**

**Aku benar benar takkan lupa...**

.

.

.

"HINATAAAA! BANGUUUUNNN!"

"uummh... apa? Ini masih jam 6 pagi Sakura..."

"haah, kita kan punya jadwal pagi hariini!"

"bodo ah,"

_PLETAK!_

Aku mengusap kepalaku masih dengan mata tertutup.

"sakit! Tega sekali sih..."

"cepat mandi kamu ini! Kita udah hampir telat niiih..."

Dengan langkah malas aku menuruti keinginan temanku, dan yahwalaupun ia tidak salah menyuruhku bangun karena memang kita dapat jadwal pagi hanya untuk hari ini.

Hampir 20 menit aku bertapa di kamar mandi hingga akhirnya keluar dan segera menyiapkan peralatan –yang biasa kubawa saat akan ke kampus-.

Tak lama kemudian aku berlari kecil menuju pintu depan untuk

menghampiri Sakura yang sudah kebosanan menungguku di mobilnya.

"ayo!" serunya.

\(*3*)/

AUTHOR POV

Laki laki itu menatap dirinya lewat cermin bessar yang terpampang di

kamarnya.

"ganteng" gumamnya sambil

cengengesan sendiri.

Iapun mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar masih

dengan tangannya yang sibuk dengan poni depannya.

"Sasuke, ayo!" seru Naruto sambil menangkap kunci mobil yang dilempar Sasuke.

Mereka segera memasuki _Maybach_ putih milik Sasuke, bersiap menuju _Konoha Daigaku_ universitas tempat mereka belajar untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

"astaga, aku kenapa jadi gugup!" gerutu Naruto sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"wajar saja, kita baru akan mulai kehidupan kampus kita setelah sebelumnya sibuk dengan karir." Jelas Sasuke.

"iya aku mengerti..." gumam Naruto sambil menancap gas menuju kampus mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"pagiiiiiii~" sapa perempuan berkacamata di hadapanku.

Sambutan macam apa itu?

Ekspresinya datar sekali. Gerutuku dalam hati.

"bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan menyapamu dengan wajah aneh itu? Menyebalkan sekali..." ucapku sambil melengos pergi.

"kok begitu? Aku kan tidak tahu... itu reflek Hinata-_chan_…" ujar Karin, gadis berambut merah mencolok sambil terkekeh. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sambil terus berjalan masih dengan Sakura dan Karin yang ada disamping kananku.

"eh, Hinata-_chan_... masih ingat ngga acara festival tahunan 2 bulan kemarin?" tanya Karin seraya menopangkan lengannya di bahuku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"yang waktu itu tampil di panggung tuh... yang cakep cakep semua namanya apa sih..."

"yang mana sih?" tanya Sakura ikut ikutan.

"yang nyanyinya… hum… aduh itu loh…" ujar Karin lebih seperti bergumam. Kami bertiga masih terus berpikir hingga tiba tiba terdengar kericuhan jeritan jeritan perempuan seantero sekampus.

AUTHOR POV

"kyaa~~~! Itu Narutooo~~~!"

"Sasuke foto bareng dooong~~~!"

"Naruto ganteng bangeeettt~~~!"

"nyanyi dong~~~!"

"kyaaaaaa~~~!"

Dan beberapa jeritan tak jelas lainnya.

Ketiganya hanya bengong melihat teriakan histeris yang rupanya tengah mengerumuni 2 orang laki laki berwaja… well… tampan?

"itu mereka yang kita bicarakan kan?" tanya Sakura masih bengong.

"benar benar... panjang umur..." celetuk Karin. Sedangkan aku tetap mengabaikan ocehan mereka.

Tatapanku terus mengekor pada laki laki yang bergaya rambut aneh dan berwajah dingin itu. Aku lupa siapa namanya. Tapi aku ingat itu dia.

Dia yang menatap dan tersenyum lembut padaku waktu itu...

\(*3*)/

"yang dari tadi mau aku bilang itu mereka!" seru Karin heboh sendiri sambil menggebrak kotak susu strawberrynya.

"hm... Sasuke dan Naruto yah?" ulang Sakura. Karin hanya mengangguk mantap sambil kembali menyeruput susu strawberry nya.

"aku jadi sedikit canggung sejak datang mereka berdua. Rasanya ruang gerak para mahasiswi disini jadi lebih berhati hati karena ada idola mereka. Hanya untuk terlihat cantik di depan mereka… mungkin." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura kemudian dan ditanggapi kekehan khas gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"apa? Bermake up lebih tebal dari biasanya? Ganti model rambut? Pakai baju seksi? Ayolaah..." ujarku sedikit menyindir pertanyaan Sakura.

"mungkin saja, kau kan suka sama Sasuke.." ucapnya terdengar agak serius. Hinata sedikit tidak percaya Sakura mengatakan itu. Hinata melemparkan pandangan satu per satu ke arah Sakura dan Karin. Mereka seperti benar benar mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"ayolah... aku hanya sebatas 'suka'... aku mengerti betul ada batasan antara aku dan dia. Lagipula rasa ini hanya sebatas kagum kan? Dia public figure, itu wajar..."

Sepertinya jawaban Hinata kurang memuaskan mereka berdua. Terbukti dengan raut mereka yang berubah dengan bibir sedikit mengkerucut. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kembali berurusan dengan sup jagung yang belum dihabiskan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ada quiz dadakan dari Ibiki Sensei. Bersyukur Hinata cukup pandai dalam hal fisika, biasanya 50 soal bisa kuselesaikan tak sampai habis waktu, batinnya puas.

Gadis berambut indigo itu sedang berkonsentrasi menghitung rumus anomali air dan termodinamika yang lumayan menantang saat dirasakannya seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"pinjam kalkulator..." bisik orang itu pelan, menghindari amukan _Sensei 'killer'_ satu ini.

Tanpa mencoba membuyar konsentrasi yang sedikit dirusak 'orang itu', Hinata memberikan benda yang ia mau tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandanganku pada angka angka maut di selembar kertas miliknya.

"terima kasih." Ucap laki laki itu sambil meletakkan kalkulator hello kitty di samping meja Hinata. Gadis itu kembali mencoba menuliskan beberapa rumus penyelesaian.

Tak sampai satu menit, tangannya lagi lagi di tepuk pelan.

"pinjam pensil mekanikmu."

Ugh! Orang ini benar benar! Batin Hinata sebal.

Nyaris saja ia kehilangan rumus rumus yang telah disusun sempurna di otak jeniusnya.

Hinata sedikit menghentakkan pensil mekaniknya ke tangan orang itu karena kesal, masih berusaha tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari lembar soal.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas dalam mencoba tenang.

Sekali lagi orang ini menggangguku awas saja ya! Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Dan benar saja, tepukan yang ketiga kalinya mendarat di bahu sempitnya hingga rumus rumus yang sudah dikumpulkan buyar total!

_SIAL!_

Geram, Hinata menoleh dan berencana untuk memaki habis habisan orang disampingnya ini.

"Ka-...!" matanya mendadak membulat dengan lidah sedikit kelu.

_Orang ini!_

\(*3*)/

Hinata POV

_KRIIIINNGG~~~!_

Langkah kakiku sedikit kasar lengkap dengan hati yang masih kesal dan raut wajah sedikit marah. Aku bisa mendengar suara derap langkah

kaki dari arah belakang. Itu pasti Sasuke. Laki laki yang baru saja mengganggu ujianku!

"hey hey hey tunggu dulu!"

kurasakan lenganku dicekalnya hingga terpaksa aku berbalik malas menghadapinya.

"masih marah?" tanyanya. Konyol!

Apa ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresiku? Memangnya aku ini sedang terlihat senang?!

"ayolaah, aku kan sudah minta maaf... aku juga tidak tahu akan seperti itu jadinya." Ucapnya masih dengan tampang memelas yang menyebalkan itu!

Oke, sekarang dia tampak sedikit _cute_...

"tch, sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi!" gumamku gusar sambil bergegas pergi.

Aku benar benar kesal padanya! Rasanya hampir lupa kalau waktu itu

aku pernah sempat mengaguminya!

Ayolah... haruskah aku berterima kasih padanya telah memberi cap

nilai huruf _C_ besar di lembar soalku karena telah berteriak padanya? –bagaimanapun itu salah dia-.

Demi Tuhan ini nilai fisika paling buruk seumur hidupku!

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sama tepat di

belakangku. Dengan tiba tiba aku berhenti berjalan di sekitar taman parkiran.

_BINGO!_

Orang di belakangku terdengar buru buru menyembunyikan derap sepatunya yang jelas terdengar olehku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan wajah pedas. Sasuke lagi!

"ada apa?"

"kau masih marah padaku..."

"lantas?"

"ayolah... masa kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" ucapnya tampak putus asa sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Maaf sekali kalau cara itu tidak berhasil.

Aku menatap lekat lekat wajahnya.

Rasanya ingin tertawa, wajahnya yang memelas sambil mengkerucutkan bibir tipisnya itu... astaga! Lucu!

Aku hanya menghembus nafas berat kemudian mengangguk lemas.

"hah akhirnya, aku sudah tahu kau memang orang baik!" ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

"tapi bukan berarti aku sudah tidak sebal lagi padamu! Kau harus bayar semua at-"

_CHU~_

Kurasakan pipiku merebak panas merasakan bibirnya mendarat disana. Tidak terlalu lama, tapi juga tidak sebentar. Hingga akhirnya

wajahnya menjauh menatapku lebih jelas.

"cerewet sekali.. ya sudah aku pulang, bye~"

Kulihat laki laki aneh itu yang tampak melambai berjalan menjauh menuju mobilnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Apa apaan barusan?! Kenapa harus mencium pipiku segala?!

Dan... ekspresinya tadi kenapa terlihat berbeda?

Tampak jauh lebih… keren.

Ah, ada apa denganku?! Aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa berdegup kencang membuatku salah tingkah.

"b-bodoh!" racauku sambil berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Dalam hitungan hari kau membuat sesuatu yang berbeda...**

**Sesuatu yang terasa seperti sensasi gelitik di hatiku...**

**Masa iya?**

**Aku menaruh hati... padamu?**

Seperti biasa, aku, Sakura dan Karin duduk sebentar di taman dekat lapangan parkir untuk sekedar mengobrol hal hal _random_ setelah Karin datang.

Menurut kami tempat ini sangat cocok sebagai tempat mengobrol, karena sesekali kami bisa membicarakan mahasiswa yang baru saja membelokkan kendaraannya di

tempat parkir.

Kembali pada kami, aku menceritakan

apa yang aku alami pada kedua sahabatku ini. Semuanya. Termasuk

saat Sasuke...

"MENCIU...!"

"SSHHHTTT...! berisik sekali sih?! Kalian mau mempermalukanku di

depan yang lainnya?!" jelasku geram sambil masih membekap mulut

keduanya. Mereka hanya mengangguk pasrah karena sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"aku tidak tahu, aku tidak menyangka, aku sendiri tidak tahu

apa maksudnya..." ucapku sedikit gelisah seraya melepas bekapan mulut mereka.

"haahhh... Hinata-_chan_, kau tau sendiri kan laki laki itu paling sulit di tebak." Sambar Karin sambil ikutan sok sok gelisah.

"kalau gitu kita tunggu saja sekarang, siapa tahu dia belum datang, kita

bisa melihat Sasuke dari sini, iya kan?" kata Sakura.

"huh, bilang saja kau mau lihat Naruto juga..." sindir karin yang sukses membuat pipi chubby Sakura merona merah.

"a-apa maksudmu Karin!" protes Sakura seraya memukul pelan bahu Karin yang tertawa renyah melihat Sakura tampak salah tingkah mendengar nama Naruto. Sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adegan perodi dihadapanku.

Sedetik kemudian setelah kejadian itu, berdecit bunyi rem mobil yang berasal dari _Maybach_ putih yang diparkirkan tak jauh dihadapan kami.

Dimensi waktu di sekelilingku terasa membeku kala kedua pintu depan mobil itu dibuka menampakan dua sosok yang tampak sanggup membekukan hati semua wanita. Namun hatiku sendiri memaksa untuk menatap laki laki dengan setelan casual, kaos putih dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam lengkap dengan celana jeans hitam dan _Nike_ putih.

Sesaat aku jadi teringat sore kemarin.

Saat ia...

_DEG!_

Ah! Haruskah aku mengingatnya?!

Aku memegang dadaku berusaha menghentikkan detak jantungku yang semakin tak karuan. Kulihat Sasuke berjalan membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut.

Seorang perempuan yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Siapa itu?

Diam diam dalam hati terus kasak kusuk banyak bertanya ingin tahu.

Tapi...

Memangnya gadis itu siapa?

T-shirt putih tulang yang nampak kebesaran menampakan sebelah pundaknya ditambah rok hitam _high-waist_ atas lutut yang menampakan keindahan kaki jenjangnya. Rambut pirang yang diikat _pony-tail_ semakin meyakinkanku… dia pasti seorang model!

"ayo" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan beriringan dengan gadis itu, sedangkan Naruto berjalan ke arah berlawanan, mungkin langsung ke gedung fakultasnya tanpa satupun dari mereka memperdulikan orang orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Tak terkecuali kami bertiga.

\(*3*)/

Melihat pemandangan tadi pagi sukses membuatku tak tenang. Sepanjang dosen menjelaskan saat kelas tadi pagi, sama sekali tidak satupun yang ditanggapi otakku.

Aku menopangkan daguku di atas lengan sambil memainkan salad buahku yang hampir 15 menit tak kusentuh sedikitpun.

Karin dan Sakura bertatapan sesekali merasa heran dengan tingkahku.

"Hinata-_chan_... kau ini kenapa sih?" Karin membuka pembicaraan. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah asal menjawab.

"gara gara Sasuke yang tadi pagi?" Tanya Sakura. Tepat!

"sedang tidak nafsu makan…"

"bohong.. aku lihat perubahan sikapmu sejak Sasuke datang. Pasti gara gara perempuan itu kan? Aku benar kan?"

"Karin-_chaaan_... sudahlah, lagipula kenapa juga aku harus mengurusi hal itu? Memangnya aku ini siapa? Huhh..." jelasku. Ada benarnya juga. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap. Terlalu

mengurusi sesuatu yang bahkan bukan masalahku. Aku jadi menyesal!

.

.

.

Sore itu aku membereskan buku bukudi di perpustakaan untuk di kembalikan ke dalam raknya masing masing.

Setiap hari kamis adalah giliranku untuk piket di perpustakaan. Mungkin bisa sampai sore hanya untuk sekedar menyusun judul buku,

mencatat koleksi buku baru, yah pokonya seperti yang dilakukan para pengurus perpustakaan pada umumnya.

Aku menyibak susunan buku di sebuah rak kayu _oak_ untuk

menyimpan kembali buku buku yang kupegang. Dan saat itu pula aku melihat wajah seseorang yang tepat menatap ke arahku.

"hwaaaaaa~!"

"kyaaaaaaa~!"

Reflek aku berteriak kaget seraya menghalangi wajahku dengan buku

yang kupegang. Kuintip sedikit untuk melihat siapa 'hantu' itu?

"S-Sasuke-_san_?" tanyaku kaget.

Kejutan!

Lucu sekali.

Sekali lihat saja aku langsung bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sebalku tadi pagi.

Ya ampun Hinata, sadarlaah~!

Aku menepuk nepuk jidatku pelan merasa bodoh sendiri dengan pikiran yang berkelebat bebas di kepalaku.

"kau? Apa hari ini kamu yang piket disini?" tanya Sasuke muncul dari balik rak. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil kembali merapikan buku buku yang tersisa dalam kardus.

"ada apa kemari?" tanyaku ketus.

"kemarin aku menitipkan buku modulku disini. Bisa kuambil?"

"silahkan."

"kau tidak mau bantu untuk mencarikan?"

"hahh.. iya iya..." akupun menunda kembali pekerjaanku dan berjalan malas menuju rak penitipan.

"hmm.. nih.." ucapku sambil menyerahkan apa yang ia minta lalu kembali berjalan menuju tumpukan buku buku yang tinggal beberapa di dalam kardus.

"kau ini kenapa? Sepertinya benci sekali padaku.." gerutu Sasuke tiba tiba. Ayolaaahh... tidak ada undang undangnya aku harus bersikap manis padanya.

Akupun berbalik memasang senyum agak memaksa padanya.

"kau puas sekarang?" tanyaku sedikit sebal bersamaan dengan lunturnya senyum gagalku.

Kulihat ia malah terkekeh konyol. Bukannya pergi setelah mendapatkan buku modulnya sekarang ia malah berdiri di hadapanku memperhatikan yang kukerjakan.

"apa lagi?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"lambat sekali kerjamu.. kalau seperti itu sampai besok pagipun tidak akan selesai!" ucapnya sambil mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku dan menyusunnya seperti yang kulakukan.

"eh? Eh? H-hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"mempercepat pekerjaanmu.." ucapnya terlihat cuek dan terus sibuk menyusun buku buku tersebut. Tiba tiba pandangannya teralih kepadaku.

"buku ini tidak akan menyusun dengan sendirinya. Kerjakan!" tiba tiba aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan kemudian kembali pada pekerjaanku.

Sesekali Sasuke menceritakan sesuatu padaku, tentang keluhannya pada dosen dosen killer, Naruto yang sering mengerjainya di rumah, atau bahkan sebuah lelucon aneh yang sukses membuatku tertawa. Bahkan kami masih berlanjut berbagi cerita saat pekerjaan kami sudah

selesai hingga matahari semakin turun menampakan malamnya tanpa

kami sadari.

Aku merasa, hari ini aku membuka diriku yang lain di hadapannya. Dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu darinya.

Aku salah duga, karena baru hari ini aku merasa baru mengenal Sasuke yang sebenarnya...

Kurasa...

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan sampai tempat parkiran.

"rasanya aku baru kali ini melihatmu tertawa seperti ini.." ujar Sasuke.

"benarkah?"

"ya, biasanya kau dingin sekali setiap berhadapan denganku.."

"aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang tidak menyebalkan"

"apa maksudmu tadi?" Sasuke mencubit pipiku.

"kyaa! Hentikaan!"

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

Aktifitas kami terhenti tiba tiba oleh suara wanita yang sepertinya aku kenali. Gadis itu lagi. Siapa namanya?

"Ino? Kau belum pulang?"

"bukannya kau janji mau mengantarku?" protesnya sambil mengkerucutkan bibir pinknya. Kulirik Sasuke yang tampak bingung.

Bagaimana ini?

Suasana ini membuatku canggung. Aku benar benar berada di posisi yang salah. Kulirik Sasuke sekali lagi dan aku menemukan kejelasan di matanya.

Ia menyukai wanita itu... kan?

"wah, sepertinya sudah malam yah, kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang dulu, aku pamit ya!" kataku berusaha menutupi rasa kecewaku. Akhirnya aku hanya menunduk sambil berlari kecil menghindari mereka berdua.

"h-hey.. Hinata!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu.." sahut Ino.

"maaf, bisa tunggu sebentar?"

.

.

.

**Kurasa ini saatnya aku membuka diri dan mengenal bahasa hatiku...**

**Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?**

**Rasa sakit ini menunjukkannya terlalu frontal!**

"Hinata!" Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menariknya. Reflek aku menepis tangannya masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hinata..."

"apa?!" reflek aku membentak sambil menengadah menatap wajahnya yang jauh lebih jangkung dariku.

Aku bisa merasakan genangan air divpelupuk mataku yang bisavmembuncah kapan saja. Dan tak kulihat sama sekali Sasuke berkata atau melakukan apa apa dihadapanku.

"kau menangis..."

"lalu?!"

"Hinata maafkan aku.."

"untuk apa?"

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menarik lenganku terasa lemas jatuh ke pelukannya.

_DEG!_

a.. apa ini?

"Sasu..."

"maafkan aku sudah mempermainkanmu.."

…Apa maksudnya?

"aku menyukaimu.." lanjutnya yang sukses membuat jantungku nyaris meledak.

A... apa?!

"tapi sepertinya aku terlambat.. Ino.. aku terlanjur punya janji dengannya.."

Ini menjelaskan semuanya. Kata katanya berhasil menghancurkan bendung air mataku hingga menangis puas di pelukannya. Aku memeluk

Sasuke semakin erat sambil tangan besarnya mengusap punggungku mencoba

menenangkanku.

Sasuke mendorong pelan bahuku yang mulai berhenti menangis. Ia menatapku lekat lekat kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"aku benar benar berharap gadis itu

adalah kamu.." ucapnya.

"tapi aku pasti ak..."

"Sasuke-_kun_.." kataku memotong kata katanya.

Dengan sisa aliran air mata yang ada, aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"aku tahu kau mencintai Ino-chan.."

**Tuhan.. bisakah kau bantu kuatkan hatiku?**

**Sebentar saja..**

"kau sudah dapat seseorang yang kau cintai.. bahagiakan dia."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, hanya menatap lemah padaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"aku..."

Aku menunduk mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"aku juga mencintaimu..." bisikku.

Raut wajahnya tampak berubah kaget.

"Hinata..."

"pergilah.. Ino-_chan_ menunggumu.."

kataku sambil mengusap pipiku yang masih basah.

Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuhku lagi.

Kuharap waktu tak berjalan saat ini...

Aku pasti merindukan pelukan ini...

"aku berjanji tidak akan lama.." bisiknya pelan.

"aku pasti akan kembali.. kau mau menungguku?"

Kembali... aku meneteskan air mata yang entah keberapa ratus kalinya… untuk dia.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Dan kami saling mengeratkan pelukan.

**Aku merasakan cinta...**

.

.

.

**Aku masih percaya dengan kata janjimu...**

**Lalu aku menjauh demi kebaikan hubunganmu...**

**Aku masih percaya dengan kata janjimu...**

**Kuharap kau masih ingat itu...**

.

.

.

**Hingga hari ini...**

**Mungkin sudah 5 tahun berlalu...**

**Kehidupanku di Moscow sudah dimulai sejak beberapa bulan...**

**Dan kau yang entah dimana...**

**Meski begitu,**

**Aku masih percaya kata janjimu...**

.

.

.

Sosok dengan rambut yang kian memutih tiap harinya berdiri tegap dengan sosok yang tampak cukup familiar di hadapanku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum…**

"Hyuuga-san, perkenalkan. Rekan kerjaku dari Uchiha corp."

Pria itu tampak tersenyum. Senyum yang sama seperti malam itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke" katanya. Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

**Aku percaya…**

**Tuhan..**

**Ia tepati janjinya..**

.

.

.

_cerita cinta tak pernah dilahirkan_

_untuk berakhir dan disesali..._

_karena kau tahu?_

_Percaya adalah kunci..._

_Kau akan temukan dia lagi..._

_Atau penyembuh hatimu yang bahkan lebih baik..._

_Membuatmu merasa nyaman dan dicintai..._

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
